In the field of networked communication and network transport devices, industry standards are evolving to support ever increasing data transport rates. For example, the IEEE 802.3 family of data link layer standards specify requirements for equipment for Ethernet LAN and WAN applications, and will support speeds faster than 10 gigabits per second (G), and in particular 40 G and 100 G, over copper links and optical links. Moreover, the IEEE 802.3ba standard specifies 40/100 G interfaces based on parallel optics. Network equipment needs to interface and connect with each other to support these higher data transport rates.
Interface technologies known to accommodate connectivity of network equipment include, for example, the C-Form-Factor Pluggable (CFP) standard and the Quad Small Form-Factor Pluggable (QSFP) standard. The QSFP standard comprises a plurality of channels or lanes that are transported in parallel.
The ability for a device to convert signals from one small form factor standard to another form factor standard would allow for greater flexibility in network equipment deployments.